Confession
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT What if Bombolo had given Zick's letter to Elena? [Zilena]


**_Uhmm_ _..._ _Bombolo_ _is_ _a_ _boy_ _,_ _right_** _ **?**_

 _ **Set in Pirates of the Unicorn, just a little 'what if'**_

* * *

Elena yawned and stretched her arms. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye and looked around the room, wondering how she got there and half expecting to see a monstorized version of Zick hiding somewhere.

Slowly the memories came back, but that didn't explain how she ended up in her room.

A whining sound caught her attention and she looked down to see Bombolo jumping up and down.

She sighed and carefully lifted the baby monster onto her bed, making sure not to wake Purrcy and Puffy. "What is it? Do I need to change your diaper again?"

Bombolo shook his head and reached inside of his mouth, pulling a slimy envelope out and handing it to Elena.

She shuddered in disgust and took the envelope reluctantly. "Uhmm...thank you?"

Bombolo grinned.

Elena carefully opened the envelope so it wouldn't get teared apart because of the slime, she was surprised to find a letter addressed to her.

The ink was a little smudged because of all the slime, but she could still clearly make out Zick's messy handwriting.

This confused her, now why would Zick write her a letter? He lived right next door!

Her eyes quickly scanned over the whole thing, her heartbeat getting faster and faster the further she read.

 _This_ _wasn't_ _happening_ _._

 **Elena, I'm writing you this letter because it's hard for me to tell you how much you mean to me. I know I make you mad sometimes, and I'm sorry about that. The truth is, I don't know what I'd do without you. You really are the best. I love you - Zick.**

She snapped her eyes to Bombolo. "Zick gave this to you?"

The baby nodded.

Elena folded the letter and hid it somewhere her parents wouldn't find it and her brothers wouldn't accidentally knock over.

And just when she thought she got over her...interest for the boy. (Yeah, that was the word. She was _not_ crushing on him! Elena Potato didn't crush on silly boys...right?) He did this!

Bombolo was looking at her with curiosity, his head tilted to the side as he wondered what the young Tamer did _this_ time.

Elena sighed and pulled the covers over her head, it was Saturday, she could get some sleep and deal with this later.

Holy Spit, she was _not_ ready to go to the beach.

* * *

"Bombo, where are my shoes?"

The big, overweight orange monster shook his head. "Bombo no take Zick's shoes!"

The young Tamer frowned. "Then where-"

"Zick!" His mother called.

He frowned and walked downstairs, smiling a bit sheepishly when he saw her standing next to his shoes. "Oh."

"See?" Bombo waddled downstairs and crossed his chubby arms. "Bombo do nothing!"

"Sorry, Bombo."

The doorbell rang and Greta looked up. "Oh, that must be Elena, I'll get it."

At the mention of her name, his face flushed a bit as he remembered the letter. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea...

"Something wrong, son?"

Zick nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see his father standing there. "Oh, hey dad!"

Zob frowned. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He shook his head. "Just-"

 _"_ _Zick_ _!"_

"Oops, better not to keep Elena waiting! Gotta go!" He was gone faster than if he used the tele-skates.

Zob blinked and glanced at his wife, who shrugged.

* * *

"So..." Elena started when they were on their way to the beach.

Zick paled.

"How did I get home last night? I'm sure I fell asleep at the Armory."

The color returned to his face and he let out a breath. "I brought you home," he stated casually. "You were so tired I decided not to wake you." He shrugged.

She chuckled. "It's not everyday a girl needs to help her best friend who got turned into a monster."

He smiled. Knowing Elena, she would've confronted him straight away if she had read the letter. Maybe she hadn't read it.

As they reached the beach and she got changed into her bathing suit, all the while openly showing her distaste for her cellphone ringing the whole time; Zick's mind was still on the letter.

How come she didn't read it? Did Bombolo eat it? Maybe she _had_ read it and was avoiding the topic!

This whole thing had him so worked up he hadn't even thought of Lay _one_ time!

Elena stepped out of the dressing room and grinned. "How do I look?" She teased.

He blushed, she looked...cute. But he wasn't going to tell her that, if she really did read the letter and was ignoring it he'd just be embarrassing himself further.

So he just shrugged. "Like you," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

As Zick peddled and Elena turned off her phone, she leaned back and looked at the sky. "So, Bombolo coughed up something weird today."

He froze for a second, but kept going. "Can't be weirder than what Bombo has in his stomach."

She chuckled. "Bombo eats everything, I'm not amazed anymore. But it was a letter."

Zick _wished_ he had his tele-skates. "Really? From who?"

Elena rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Oh, don't play dumb, Zick! You know fully well what I'm talking about!"

He looked away.

The Keeper in training relaxed and sat back down. "So...is it true? What you wrote?"

"That last part?" He swallowed.

"Mhmm," she nodded, eyes never leaving him.

"I-"

Just then, a familiar pirate ship sailed past and knocked them over.

"Cool!" Elena breathed, her eyes almost sparkling. "Isn't that Bristlebeard's ship?"

Zick nodded. "The Unicorn," he confirmed, his eyes narrowing when he saw the captain. "But that isn't him."

Elena winced when her phone started ringing. She yelped when Zick pulled her under and used his Enviro-Dom to create air bubbles.

They watched silently as the pirates took her phone and danced oddly to the upbeat music.

"We'll continue this later," Zick said once they were breathing fresh air again and referring to their earlier conversation. "We should talk to Bristlebeard."

* * *

Elena's eyes narrowed when she saw a ghost pirate below deck, putting her cell phone and other things in a bag. "Hey!" She called.

"Mind yer own business, lassie!" He growled, stepping closer and suddenly Elena thought this was a _horrible_ idea.

The pirate could only take one step before a blast of blue Dom-energy hit him.

The Keeper in training turned to see Zick standing there, calmly leaning against a pillar as the red faded from his eyes. He winked at her. "Come on, let's go before Bombo gets into trouble."

She frowned, grabbed her phone and followed him.

 _I'm_ _writing_ _you_ _this_ _letter_ _because_ _it's_ _hard_ _for_ _me_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _how_ _much_ _you_ _mean_ _to_ _me_ _._

And suddenly, it clicked.

The reason why he was always so _annoyingly_ protective of her. Why he _insisted_ on holding her hand whenever they were running from something.

She had to admit, him trying his best to protect her was sweet, and the reason why made it even better. But _hello_ _!_ She could handle herself!

"Elena! Come on!"

She snapped out of her daze and smiled sheepishly before following.

* * *

Zick sat quietly in his room, flipping through an old comic book while laying on his bed. He looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"So, Bombo is captain of the ship, huh?" Elena joked.

Zick rolled his eyes. "Probably one of the worst decisions Bristlebeard made."

"Come on," she stepped into the room and sat on the bed. "It can't be _that_ bad."

Zick put the comic away and shifted his position so he was sitting next to her. "It's Bombo we're talking about.

She chuckled. "Good point."

It was silent for a moment, until Zick decided to open his mouth.

"Let's just get this over with, we both know you're here because of the letter."

"Oh! Right," she blinked and got up, making Zick think he did something wrong... _again_ _._

Instead, the Keeper in training leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips that didn't even last a second.

"Bye Zick!" She was gone so quick someone might suspect she was a Fauler.

The young Tamer sat there in a daze, still not sure about what just happened.

He was aware of the monsters entering his room and singing a tune that brought him _all_ the way back to when he first met Elena.

"Zick has a girlfriend now, Zick has a girlfriend now, Zick has a girlfriend-"

 _"QUIET!"_


End file.
